


Two Diamonds, One Zircon

by xcuteikinz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Acid Play, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Boob Sweat, Choking, Crying, Edgy, Electrocution Mention, Existential Crisis, Existential Dread, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fucking Murder, Hairy Asshole, Inflation, Jerking it once, Latex Gloves, Lemon, Lesbians in Space, Licking, Lifeplay, Macro/Micro, Mom Fetish, Mom kink, Mommy Kink, Murder, Not Beta Read, One Shot, PTSD, Power Play, Reverse Vore, Scat, Shameless Smut, Shit mention, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweat, Temporary Murder, Vomit, Vomitplay, Vore, actual science, boobs, maturbation, nonconsensual vore, puke, same, size play, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcuteikinz/pseuds/xcuteikinz
Summary: A alternate ending of the episode The Trial. Things head South fast.





	Two Diamonds, One Zircon

#### Act 1: The fuckening

  


It was a day on homestuck 

  


#### Act 2: The super fuckening 2.0

  


“But the question no one seems to be asking is, ‘how?’” Shouted the blue Zircon in the empty courtroom. 

Blue Diamond looked at her in surprise. “I’ve been asking that question!”

The Viagra-colored Zircon stuttered, “A-a-a-and right you are to ask, My Diamond!”  
She looked down, nervously. “B-because at that time that Pink was shattered, Rose Quartz had been a recognized threat for several hundred years. There were no Rose Quartz soldiers in her entourage and none in her guard. So how did a Rose Quartz, with no business being anywhere near Pink Diamond, get so close in the first place?”  
She looked up at the Diamonds. “Where were Pink Diamond's attendants? Her Agates, Her Sapphires? And where was her Pearl?”

“They were with her, of course, they saw the whole thing!” Yellow Diamond said angrily, slamming her fists down. 

“But none of them saw Rose Quartz approach? Wouldn't her Sapphires have seen Rose Quartz coming? Wouldn't her Agates have tried to fight her off?” The Zircon asked suspiciously.

“That _is_ strange,” Steven said. 

“She must have slipped past them!” Yellow Diamond said, sternly.

The blue Zircon continued her rant. “Even if she did, wouldn't her Pearl have cried out an alarm, ‘Watch out, My Diamond!’ No, whoever did this was already close to Pink Diamond. Someone her guards would allow to get near her, someone she would listen to when asked to stop her palanquin and step outside, and someone with the authority to cover it up afterwards! Someone with supreme authority... Someone... like one of you!” She pointed at the Diamonds, unaware of what she had just said. She quickly retreated, fearful of the terrifying glare present on Yellow Diamond’s face. 

Yellow Diamond stood up immediately, and took off each of her latex gloves one by one, each of them making a wet slapping sound as they went. Both of the Zircons stared in fear. 

“You shut your whore mouth.” She said, grasping the Viagra Zircon in her hands, still moist from having worn those gloves for so long. The poor lawyer was immediately coated in lightly yellow tinted royal hand sweat, which permeated her entire light-constructed being. Her hand, pruney with sweat, stroked the Zircon’s chin, sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly, Yellow plucked at the Zircon’s pants, throwing them on the ground. They landed directly on Steven’s face, and he was unaware of the monster that was soon to be unearthed. Blue Diamond and the yellow Zircon could only stare in pure shock as this went on.

A bump appeared in the blue Zircon’s Fruit-of-the-looms™, not unsimilar to the shape of her own nose. 

“Nice and pointy…” Yellow Marina Diamandis observed, eyeing it darkly. “Just how I like it.” Both of the Pearls looked down at the ground uncomfortably at that statement. Yet another shiver ran down the blue Zircon’s spine, which wasn’t unnoticed by the giant matriarch clutching her, so gently, but yet, so tightly at the same time. 

“You know, with all of that shaking you’re doing, you would make a pretty nice vibrator.” She gave an evil smirk. 

The spectating piss-colored Zircon’s eyes popped with terror. “Are you going to shove her up your ass!?” She exclaimed, shuddering. At the thought, yellow Pearl winced and adopted a thousand yard stare. In response to the exclamation, Steven pulled the blue Zircon’s pants off of his face in an attempt to see what the fuck was happening before him. He winced at the scenario. Why did this shit always happen when he was around? All he wanted was a normal childhood, and yet here he was, being a witness to some fucked up shit yet again. _God, it’s just like that time I walked in on Pearl sticking both of Garnet’s gauntlets up her clam and electrocuting herself,_ he thought to himself, almost crying. 

Without even pausing to acknowledge the yolk-colored rock lawyer, Yellow Diamond rubbed her hands together and prepared her own hand sweat to use as anal lubricant. 

“OH, NO!” Shouted the Piss Zircon.

“Oh, YES!” Shouted Blue Diamond, suddenly filled with the urge to participate in this trial of fun. Almost immediately, happy tears sprang from her eyes, which she wiped off of her face with her massive yaoi hands and rubbed onto Mellow Yellow’s hands, tinting them green. 

“Thank,” Yellow Diamond nodded. She squatted on the ground. “Blue, if you will?”  
Blue Diamond already knew the drill. She went behind her and pulled her pants down, exposing her lemon-like asshole. Yellow Diamond then rubbed the mixture of sweat and tears onto her anus, which puckered in response, as if it had tasted something particularly sour, like a lemon. However, it relaxed as Yellow Diamond eased the Aphrodisiac Zircon into her, nose first. Steven and the Pearls could only cringe as they watched. 

“At least it’s not one of us, this time…” blue Pearl consoled her yellow companion with a light rub of the back. However, her thousand yard stare continued on, her emotional state completely inconsolable. She would never truly be able to rest easy until the day she was shattered, and they were both aware of it. Sweet words mean nothing in this horrid hellscape. We live, we die, and nothing holds meaning. 

Yellow Diamond’s asshole was moist and hairy, and the Zircon was finding it difficult to navigate. 

“You aren’t shaking.” Yellow Diamond stated, sternly. The Zircon heard her words echo from inside of her asshole. She was completely numb at this point, but she knew if she didn’t shake, Yellow Diamond wouldn’t hesitate to flex her anus, shattering her instantly. Blue Z began shaking and squirming with everything she had, as her life literally depended on it. She knew she should be honored- other gems would kill for an opportunity like this. However, for some reason, she just couldn’t bring herself to be proud of how far she’d gotten in life- it probably had to do with the fact that she was literally inside an anus. A hot, wet, sweet, tight, soggy, hairy, juicy anus. The anus of one of the most powerful, important beings. How did she get here? _How did I get here?_ She thought, still writhing around in Yellow’s yellow asshole. The sound of all of the juices flowing Yellow’s ass made it difficult for her to even hear her own thoughts.

Yellow moaned, as she was beginning to feel the vibrations in her Juicy Fruit. Yellow Diamond’s asshole hairs curled around the Zircon’s body, effectively binding her in place. Undiscovered shit particles lost in her ass hairs began rubbing on the Zircon, and the stench was in full force. Overwhelmed, blue Zircon immediately vomited. 

Yellow Diamond was on the verge of an orgasm, completely unaware of the absolutely disgusting scene taking place in her own asshole. The wet, sloppiness of the vomit made it feel even better. 

“Using your tongue now, are you?” Yellow managed to say, in between moans. 

Blue Diamond watched in appreciation, the yellow Zircon in horror, the Pearls in disgust, and Steven was rocking back and forth in the corner, crying, and begging a cruel, vengeful god to take him away. 

Blue Zircon continued writhing in vomit, shit, and ass sweat, until Yellow Diamond finally erupted into an orgasm. Yellow Diamond moaned [at least THIS loud.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsZ7013yHiw) Her breathing was heavy, and slowly began to slow down. She stood upright, causing the blue Zircon to fall right out of her expanded ass, along with the vomit, and she landed in it. A large shlop-like noise resulted. Every once in awhile, the now hollow shell of a gem would twitch or mumble to herself, staring off at nothing with horror in her eyes.

Blue Pearl was now holding yellow Pearl in an attempt to console her, but to no avail. Blue Diamond began applauding, slow at first due to the incredible size of her hands, but quickly picking up speed. 

“My turn, now, Yellow!” She exclaimed, her excitement echoing loudly across the courtroom. 

Steven couldn’t help but watch as the large blue matriarch rolled her dress off over her head like a long t-shirt, causing her enormous blue tits, sweat glistening in the light, to flop against her torso and off again, lightly splattering rain size drops of boob sweat onto everyone on the floor. Suddenly, he felt a tingling rush to his loins. Oh no. He looked down at his unforeseen boner. Why must god play him like this?

“Oh, yellow Zir-con!” Blue Diamond sang. The yellow Zircon propped up and gulped, terrified. 

“No…” She muttered, eyes wide. “I…. I can’t do this..” She had a blank stare on her face as she watched Blue Diamond approach, her hand out gracefully in an attempt to lure the Zircon into her grasp.

Steven pulled off his pants desperately, his eyes locked on those knockers. He knew it was wrong to get off during such a fucked up situation, but the dick wants what the dick wants. 

Yellow Diamond looked at Steven, acknowledging his presence for the first time since before everything went to shit. “You may jerk it,” she told him, an edge to her voice, “Once.”

Steven blushed, embarrassed that he had to be told by space monarch that he was allowed to wank it. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only time a sentient rock had to tell him when it was appropriate to masturbate.

Meanwhile, Blue Diamond clutched the Piss Zircon in her not-so-sweaty hand. She needed to add flavor, so she began to weep and rubbed the lawyer across her face to salt her up. The yellow Zircon was almost crying in horror of what was about to come. 

“Why, dear… Don’t do this. Don’t cry.. I only want to make you feel better.” She spoke softly, trying to calm the poor prosecutor. She licked her face, gently, trying to show her affection. She picked off all of the Piss Zircon’s clothes like she was a little girl’s play toy. The clothes fell to the ground, suit, underwear, and all. She stayed in Blue’s grasp, kicking her legs around as Blue Diamond licked her entire body. The Zircon was bawling at this point. 

And just like that, she dropped the yellow Zircon into her mouth like the cherry on a sundae.

  


#### ACT 3: Straight to Voredeo

  


The Zircon fell into Blue Diamond’s mouth. Yellow Diamond sat watching, intrigued, while the blue Zircon was still having a mental breakdown, covered in shit. Steven continued beating his meat, watching the Blue Space Lady™ do what she does. The Pearls were crying in each others’ arms.

Meanwhile, the yellow Zircon was being rolled around by Blue Diamond’s tongue like a piece of lemon flavored candy. Her tongue caressed every part of her body in a probing way that the normal hand just couldn’t compare to, and the Lemon Lawyer found herself tinted blue by the Diamond’s saliva. As Blue Diamond worked the tiny Zircon through her mouth, the tinier gem’s head was smashed against teeth repeatedly, rendering her concussed. The beast of a blue gem almost bit down, but managed to somehow resist the CRONCH.

After teasing her with her tongue, she finally gave a hard gulp, swallowing the Zesty Zircon whole, and sending her down her esophagus like a Slip-N’-Slide™ of bad decisions. Down the rabbit hole the gem went, and as she slowly slid down, she gave up hope and went slack! embracing death. The slippery walls of the blue giant’s throat embraced the gem, and from inside her, she could hear Blue Diamond’s distinct voice; “Munch munch, it’s time for lunch.”

The Piss Zircon was now sitting in a large pool of stomach acid, crying. Her naked body was being slowly and painfully eaten away at. She felt her breast, and moved her hand down to feel her stomach, her physical form rotting to the core. She screamed out in agony the whole time. 

Because Blue Diamond is so prone to crying, it is imperative that she stays hydrated at all times. Due to this, her stomach acid was around 2.5ph- enough to dissolve her physical form, that was not as durable as her gem, which had a hardness of 7.5 on the Mohs scale. As her physical form melted away into nothingness, her gem remained relatively untarnished.

As her screaming ceased, a large, dusty-like explosion went off in Blue Diamond’s stomach and caused her gut to bulge unnaturally, and she leaned over in discomfort.

“Blue, are you okay?” Yellow Diamond said, running to her side and giving her support. 

“Yes… I just..” She coughed, “I feel a bit… under the weather..” 

Yellow Diamond held her in her arms for a moment. Meanwhile, Steven had finally reached the brink of orgasm, and finished before a horrible scene would occur. He sighed in relief, and immediately after, Blue Diamond gave a horrible groan, her cheeks puffing out, an almost green hue tinting them. 

“Blue, wait-” Yellow Diamond began, but it was too late. Blue Diamond had puked up a watery mess all over Yellow, along with the Zircon’s gem, which was slightly damaged from the stomach acid. Steven, still recuperating from his orgasm, noticed the damaged gem, and knew he had to help. 

He ran over to the Diamonds, not carrying that he was stepping over comatose bodies covered in shit and watery vomit. He had to save a life. He licked his jizz covered hand, and slapped it onto the gem. The gem began to glow, and slowly but surely, it reconstructed the rough, worn stone into it’s original sharp cut and smoothed finish. Steven cradled the now spit and jizz covered stone to his chest gingerly, relief flooding his system, and he thanked a god that obviously wasn’t listening that he made it in time to restore the poor gem.

Yellow Diamond lay down on the ground, holding Blue Diamond in her arms, their bodies intertwined ever so gracefully. Yellow gave a gentle sigh, stroking Blue’s hair. 

The Pearls were still standing upright, in a room full of tired, dirty people. They stared at each other, unsure of what to do. They stood up and began to make a run for it, but were stopped by Yellow Diamond.

“Where do you two think you’re going?” She said, her hand raised in the air. 

“N-nowhere, your gracefulness-” blue Pearl began in a soft voice, cowering in fear. Yellow Pearl stared between them, her arm locked with her fellow Pearl’s. 

“How _dare_ you try to leave.” Yellow Diamond sat up slowly, bringing Blue Diamond with her. Even in her sitting state, she towered impressively over the two Pearls, and just her glare was enough to cause the two lesser gems to flinch. Blue Pearl lowered into a genuflect, dragging her still paralyzed yellow companion down with her.

“I-I am so sorry, your magnificence! Please forgive us!” She pleaded desperately.

“You think you could get away with this act of treason without punishment?”

Yellow Pearl gulped. Yellow Diamond’s arm raised slowly, until she was pointing at blue Pearl directly. 

“You. Swallow my Pearl’s gem.” She said, sternly.

“W-WHAT?” Both of the Pearl’s squawked synchronously.

“If you two truly want to be that close, then so be it. Blue Pearl, I want you to destabilize her, and swallow the gem.”

The blue Pearl looked at her companion in utter horror- tears streaming down her face. She knew she could conceivably take the other in a fight physically- but emotionally? Could she deal with the guilt that would overshadow her for the rest of her existence if something happened to her gem in the process? 

None of that mattered, though, at least not to the Diamonds. They were cruel beings who only acted upon their own satisfaction. Blue Pearl wretched out a sob, looking her dearest gal pal in the eyes. However, instead of a look of fear, she was met with a warm, sad smile. 

“It’s okay, blue. I understand.” Yellow Pearl rested her hand on blue Pearl’s face, and gently wiped her tears away. “Do it.”

Their soft moment was shattered by Yellow Diamond’s commanding shout of “NOW!” 

“I’M SORRY!” Blue Pearl wailed, and in one fluid moment, she drew her spear and stabbed yellow Pearl directly in the throat. Yellow Pearl shrieked for just a moment, almost as if to say something, but it was cut off by a low gargle, and then silence as she collapsed to her knees. She had poofed before she even hit the floor.

Dust and clouds filled the now completely silent room, and blue Pearl couldn’t hold back her tears. She looked at the spear in her hand and back at the poofed gem on the ground- her friend. She did this. To her own friend, no less. She picked it up, holding it in her arms and stroking it, murmuring apologizes she knew she couldn’t hear. 

Yellow Diamond, however, did not intend on giving the Pearl even a second to mourn. “Swallow her NOW, or be SHATTERED!” Her demanding scream alarmed the Pearl, and she unsteadily opened her mouth, holding the gem in her hand below it. She then lowered her head and shoved it into her mouth, with such ardent desperation that she felt like both a four legged equine earth mammal and the gentle schoolgirl feeding it treats to gain it’s affection. 

Watching Pearl deepthroat the other Pearl was giving Steven a boner. “No, wait, I can’t get a boner from a Pearl, that’s like being attracted to my mom!” he paused. “I mean, not my MOM mom, but one of my moms!” 

Pearl gave a hard swallow, attempting to consume the slick gem, but it was too big. About halfway down her throat, it stuck, and she gagged. Blue Diamond raised her eyebrow questioningly. Blue Pearl heaved and gagged, but the gem was stuck tight in her throat. She clawed at the visible lump desperately, but to no avail. As she choked, she could feel the life force being drained from her; her throat being squeezed until she could not take in even the smallest bit of air. The world went dark around her, dizzy, and she fell to the ground, producing a large THUMP! And with that, she poofed, just like her friend. Both gems clattered to the floor with a final ring. 

Both Zircons, barely conscious, looked up at the remnants of the duo mournfully. Steven, being a simple man, was too worried about his mom-boner to care. 

The Diamonds looked at each other passionately. It was always a tender moment when they were surrounded by their traumatized subjects. 

“Yellow, this was absolutely wonderful...” Blue Diamond said, pulling her into a kiss.

“Oh, Blue, you know I’d do anything for you...” She said, and kissed her again, deeply. Blue Diamond parted her lips to allow Yellow’s dominating tongue in, and their tongues swirled against each other, like dancing in the rain. Blue moaned softly, and Yellow groped her mistress with a gentle but commanding force. 

Steven pushed his boner away, and decided that this would be the perfect time to escape. He quickly ran away in an attempt to find Lars, the only sane person left on this miserable planet. When he finally found him, his head trapped in a bubble, he began to tear up, he was overjoyed to see his friend again. He gave him a big hug, forgetting that he was covered in jizz and had a bit of dried, crusty vomit left on his hands. 

“Steven, what the FUCK?” Lars yelled through the bubble. “DON’T TOUCH ME! WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE!?!?!” 

Steven opened his mouth to speak, but Lars stopped him before he could. “ACTUALLY, NEVERMIND, I REALLY DON’T WANNA KNOW. PLEASE, Just get me OUT OF THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!”

“Lars, I’m sorry! Things just got really out of control there, but we can get out of here soon!” Steven said, sympathetically. 

“WHATEVER, DUDE. Let’s just leave.” 

The two boys found a window and snuck out, never to be seen again.


End file.
